Mount
Mounts are a feature of Heroes of the Storm. They are used by heroes for extra speed. Heroes cannot attack or cast abilities while mounted. Heroes are able to ride into battle on a mount, allowing quick returns to a fight and great mobility from one lane to another.Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. Mounts replace boots. They have a two second channel time and allows heroes to move around faster on their respective summoned mounts. While mounted, when a hero is hit by any source of damage they are dismounted and stunned for several seconds. Thus, it is recommended that heroes dismount before reaching combat.2011-10-25, [Blizzcon 2011 Blizzard DOTA Info. SC2Mapster, accessed on 2013-10-06 Each mount includes at least three available tints. The first is immediately available, and the remaining two tints are unlocked for individual heroes after completing their fifth Hero Quest. All players start with a free horse mount, and additional mounts can be purchased with real money. In addition, a unique mount will also be given as a reward to players who make a real money purchase during the Alpha and Beta phases of testing.2014-03-12, HEROES OF THE STORM PREVIEW: UNLOCKING THE HERO WITHIN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-04-29 Some heroes don't have a mount, either due to physiology (e.g. Zagara) or abilities that have similar benefits (e.g. Brightwing's teleportation ability). Some heroes may receive hero-specific mounts.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 Horse A horse is a horse, of course...of course. HotS-Horse.jpg|Brown (default) horse1.PNG horse2.PNG horse3.PNG Warhorse The Order of Knights of the Silver Hand breed their warhorses to serve fearlessly on the battlefield. Even the hardest orc hearts quake with fear at the sight of paladins upon their mighty steads. HotS-Warhorse.jpg|Blue (default) Rainbow Unicorn It is said that those who behold a Rainbow Unicorn in the flesh see a glorious splendor of light and love dancing before their eyes. Of course, that's before they get gored. HotS-Rainbow-Unicorn.jpg|Rainbow (default) unicorn1.PNG unicorn2.PNG unicorn3.PNG Flying Carpet Jaina-carpet.jpg Mechanospider This mount is obtained by "liking" the Heroes of the Storm Facebook page, and creating a team with friends and associating traits with them. Mechanospider1.jpg Mechanospider2.jpg Mechanospider3.jpg Ironside Dire Wolf Ironside1.jpg Ironside2.jpg Ironside3.jpg Golden Tiger Only available through the Heroes of the Storm Starter Pack Golden Tiger1.jpg Golden Tiger2.jpg Golden Tiger3.jpg Hearthstone Card Hearthstone1.jpg Hearthstone2.jpg Hearthstone3.jpg Illidan's Nightmare Nightmare1.jpg Nightmare2.jpg Nightmare3.jpg Billie the Kid Obtained by making a purchase with real money. BillieKid1.jpg BillieKid2.jpg BillieKid3.jpg Tyrael's Charger A symbol of justice throughout all known realms...and a couple of unknown ones too. (available for $10) Charger1.jpg Marshal's Outrider Outrider1.jpg Outrider2.jpg Outrider3.jpg Void Speeder Unlocked exclusively by purchasing the StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Collector’s Edition. Speeder1.jpg Speeder2.jpg Speeder3.jpg Nexus Battle Beast Teams will tremble and Cores will crumble when you storm into combat astride the mighty Nexus Battle Beast! (available through attendance or virtual ticket purchase at BlizzCon 2015 Nexus Battle Beast4.jpg Nexus Battle Beast2.jpg Nexus Battle Beast3.jpg Headless Horseman's Charger Headless Charger1.jpg Headless Charger2.jpg Headless Charger3.jpg Vulture Vulture1.jpg Vulture2.jpg Vulture3.jpg MVP Black MVPBlack1.jpg Removed The following mounts are no longer on sale, but are retained by those who received them prior to cancellation. Direwolf (Currently unavailable) The Direwolves of Draenor have long been kindred spirits of the shamanistic orc clans. As the Orcish Horde rallied itself for war, these wolves became the fearsome mounts of the Raider army. HotS-Direwolf.jpg|Black (default) Cyber Wolf (Currently unavailable) The Cyber Wolves of the Mechaverse are the mount of choice of the most holo-orcs on Digi Draenor. Be careful though, their gigabyte is worse than their gigabark. HotS-Cyber-Wolf.jpg|Blue (default) Nexus Charger An ethereal mount, the Nexus Charger will be available to those who attend BlizzCon 2014.2014-09-24, BlizzCon 2014 : In-Game Goodies Sneak Peek. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-09-30 HotS-Nexus Charger.jpg|Default Wonder Billie '' Reward for a real-money purchase in the Heroes of the Storm Ingame-Shop during Alpha or Closed Beta. WUXWA1L0KIV31411435245281.png ''Treasure goblin This wiry treasure enthusiast easily makes for the fastest mount in the game...Unless it's carrying someone on its back, then it moves as fast as the other mounts.'' (available for 20,000 gold, was removed on October 27, 2015'' Goblin1.jpg Goblin2.jpg Goblin3.jpg Nexagon It is said that at the moment of their victory, their name echoed across the many realms of the Nexus. Cloud9...the World Champions of BlizzCon 2015. (available for 5000 gold until February 2016) Nexagon1.jpg *For the above mounts, only the horse is free. The other mounts are purchasable only.2014-03-14, Heroes of the Storm Mount Price List - Alpha. Stormable, accessed on 2014-04-29 *Mounts are a feature of World of Warcraft. Mounts taken from the game include horses and wolves. *The cyberwolves bear resemblance to the predators of the StarCraft setting, albeit being canine instead of feline. *The rainbow unicorns harken to the unicorns found in the secret Whimsyshire level of the Diablo series. The idea for mounts came from Thrall, where, in early development, he was given a cyber wolf to ride in order to distinguish him from Za'Muro. This sparked the idea of the use of mounts in general.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Originally, each hero had their own mount. For instance, Kerrigan had a zergling.Mike Fahey. 2011-10-24. The Queen of Blades is No Match for the New and Improved Blizzard DOTA. Kotaku. Accessed 2012-05-13. * * * * * Category:Gameplay